Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by theWriterandtheArtist
Summary: Somehow, another outbreak of the c-virus has occurred. Sherry Birkin, ironically runs into someone very familiar, just as she was thinking about him. Jake Muller. Sherry and Jake are again partnered together to try and get to the bottom of the bioterrorist attacks. {Ok, I suck at summaries! But it really is a good story that I've enjoyed working on so far. So, do enjoy!}


** {Here's chapter one of what I hope everyone will think is an amazing story! My amazing best friend decided I should write a Resident Evil fanfiction and so I immediately got to work on it once she mentioned. However, not all the credit goes to me because she helped me out a lot on this, especially with Sherry's part. So thanks to her and everyone that let's me know what they think about the story. *Sadly, I don't own Resident Evil, as you ALL know . All THAT credit goes to Capcom!*}**

Sherry grabbed her bag from the compartment above her head and hung it over her shoulder. She looked around at the people on the plane. There was a woman a few rows up with two toddlers. The boy was bawling and the girl was sitting quietly, staring at their mother while she got the bags. One row behind them was an old man waiting impatiently for the line to start moving. A row behind Sherry was a child, probably no older than nine. She had long blonde hair with green eyes and was wearing a school girl uniform. The tag tied around her neck indicated she was traveling alone. Another row back was a couple still sitting and holding hands, looking longingly into each other's eyes. An image of Jake popped into her head and she instantly looked away. She didn't want to think about him. She missed him too much, and thinking about him would only to the stress that she already had. The line had started to move and everyone began to exit the plane. She stepped onto the terminal and after what seemed like forever, finally stepped off of it. She pushed through the crowd but stopped instantly when she saw the face that stood out the most. Jake. He locked eyes with her. She took a hesitant step towards him, dropping her bag. She took another small step and broke into a run towards him. Sherry didn't get very far when there was a loud noise and the area filled with warmth as she was launched forward, hitting the ground. She blinked slowly as everything began to fade to black.

Jake lifted his head up, gritting his teeth. His ears were ringing. "What the hell was that?" he grunted, getting to his hands and knees. He waved smoke and particles of debris out of his face. Jake froze, then looked around impetuously for the familiar blonde. "Sherry!" he called, hastily getting to his feet. He called her name again, making his way past tables and shoving chairs out of the way. Something caught the corner of his eye, making him spin around quickly. Another all too familiar sight. B.O.W.s. Different from the J'avo he usually fought. These were more on the line of zombies. But they were B.O.W.s all the same. Jake slid his hand down to draw his gun, only to find it absent from his hip. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. He had completely forgotten security had confiscated it from him before he entered the building. He always had it at his side. It was just something that was natural to him. To usually have a weapon of some sort on him. Something else now pulled his attention away from the bodies writhing around before staggering to their feet. A section of the ceiling was falling in, and below it was Sherry. Bits of it were rattling violently and crumbling, threatening to give in at any moment. Agilely, Jake slid over a table and made his way to her. "Sherry! Sherry!" he shouted, hoping to get a response. Hearing an odd sound, he paused for a second to determine where it was coming from. The large windows that looked out on the runway of the airport now had a plane through them and a good ways in the airport itself. That explains what had thrown the blonde forward, and propelled him back, along with many other people in the building. A dark liquid was creeping towards the flames and plane that had come through the building. He snapped his head back to Sherry and broke into a run again. Just in time, he threw himself over her as another explosion blasted through the air.

Sherry was harshly awoken by an ear-splitting noise not far from her. She looked up to see Jake on top of her. She would have thoroughly enjoyed this moment if it had not been for the ceiling caving in above them. "Are you going to get up so we can get out of here or lay here and day dream until the ceiling caves in on us?" he asked with his usual smirk. She squirmed out from under him, hiding the obvious blush on her face. "What happened?" Sherry asked, looking around in horror. Bodies laid, scattered along the rubble. Some were charred and some still had looks of agony on their faces. She tried to stand, but her legs were wobbly after the explosion and she collapsed back to the floor. Jake swiftly slid his arm around her waist, helping her steady herself. "Uh. Y'know. The pilots just thought they'd save everyone a little time and come through the fucking building," he retorted sarcastically. Jake slid her arm over his shoulder, helping support her as they began making their way through the building as quickly as they could with Sherry still slightly dazed from the explosion.

After many twists and turns, carefully making their way through with the zombies, they finally reached the entrance to the airport. The electricity was no longer working, leaving Jake to break the glass of the automatic door to get out. He helped her through the door, careful not to cut her with the glass- not that it would matter with her healing abilities anyways. She wondered how long she had been out for as she walked out into the bright parking lot. Cars were stranded in the middle of streets. Few people were running down the streets, trying to get away from the monstrosities that were in pursuit of them. And it was helping that they were screaming, trying to get anybody's attention they could to try and save them. Some of the buildings were burning. Washington always looked like a beautiful place, but now, it looked deserted and abandoned, and in the streets that were crowded, total chaos. There were few zombies nearby but they didn't notice Jake and Sherry. She held on to Jake tighter. "We need to find weapons," she said, looking up at him. "Sounds like a plan." Jake nodded as he looked around the almost deserted parking lot. It wouldn't be much longer until things got really chaotic like last time. Until more people go infected. "Come on," he barked, pulling her over to a motorcycle a few yards away. Beside it was a body that was beginning to squirm. Without hesitation, Jake brought his boot down on the zombies head, splattering blood as the body crumbled into ashes. Laying amongst the pile were a set of keys. He swiped them up and looked at them. "A little too easy," he muttered to himself with a slight smirk. Jake stuck the key in the ignition, swinging his leg over before looking at Sherry. She hesitated but climbed on the motorcycle submissively. She wrapped her arms around his waist while he revved the engine. The motorcycle jerked forward, and she tightened her grip around his waist and hid her face behind his shoulder. As the motorcycle took off, it reminded her of when they first met and all the time they had spent together. All the time he had saved her. She had forgotten how much she had really missed him. His cocky and witty attitude. But mostly, his physical presence. Him actually being there with her. However, she wouldn't necessarily say she missed all the B.O.W.s attacking them and all. But she did miss being with him, even with his hotshot attitude.

After what seemed like an eternity of making their way through the city, avoiding cars and zombies, Jake skidded to a halt in front of the police station. "Hey," he said over his shoulder, "You know you can let go of me now." Sherry instantly let go, jerking her hands away. "S-sorry," she stammered. In all honesty, she didn't really let go of him. She wanted to hold on to him just a while longer. Especially seeing him so unexpectedly after their time apart. She thought he had gone back to Edonia, doing what he always did; continuing to be a mercenary and taking care of B. for money.

Getting off the motorcycle, she looked at the police station." How are we going to get in? It's probably locked up," Sherry said, looking back a Jake. Jake grabbed the handle, pulling on it and ratting the door. He shook it a few time before releasing the handle. "No big deal," he said casually, in his all too cocky tone. He brought his arm up, smashing his elbow against the glass a few times, but with no success (even after smashing his foot against it). She crossed her arms, putting her weight to one side, leaning on her hip. "You know the door _could _be bulletproof. This is a police station after all." She reached into her pocket and grabbed two bobby pins. "Watch and learn," Sherry said, approaching the door. After a few unsuccessful tries, she heard the lock click and opened the door. Crossing his arms, Jake scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If anything, shouldn't you be learning from _me? _Who's the one that gets rid of these things for a living?" he asked, taking the lead into the building. Rolling her eyes, she followed him. They entered the lobby and Sherry walked behind the front desk looking for something useful. "Where would the weapons be anyways?" she asked Jake, looking up from the piles of paper on the desk. "Where they keep their evidence maybe," he suggested, walking around before leaning against the desk. "Maybe where they keep all their personal things. Or maybe they have a whole room of weapons somewhere," he went through the list of places they might possibly be. He looked up, hearing a helicopter fly over. "And there's already a news cast on it. Must be spreading quickly." "Or the B.S.A.A. coming to save everyone," Sherry said as she flipped through the papers. Finding a key card, she stuck it in her back pocket. Might come in handy later. Shuffling through papers, she came across a paper that said 'gun shipment'. At the bottom was a note that said: 2nd story. Room 102. 'Second story. That's where we need to go." Jake stood silent for a moment. She was too enthusiastic about the B.S.A.A. The same group he had been fighting at the same time he and Sherry had actually met. He deserved just as much praise and appreciation from her as she gave that Redfield guy and Leon. He straightened up, not looking at Sherry. "Might as well get going," he said over his shoulder with a sigh as he walked past the desk and began down the hallway. Sherry followed and stayed close behind Jake. They climbed the stair case in silence. What was up with him getting so quiet all of a sudden? It seemed like when she mentioned the B.S.A.A. he got mad.

They were approaching room 102 and Sherry was too lost in her own thoughts she almost didn't hear the sound of a child crying. She grabbed the back of Jake's jacket, stopping him. "Wait, did you hear that?" Jake paused, looking down the hall. "Yeah. I hear it," he muttered over his shoulder. There was a loud shriek, and Sherry turned, taking off down the hall. Jake didn't hesitate following her. However, he slightly resented the decision she made. They didn't have time for this and he couldn't just let her run off, especially without a weapon. Losing sight of her and coming to a split in the hallways, he stopped. "We don't have time for this!" He waited and listened. To the right was the sound of echoing footsteps and then, another scream. He took off again, trying to catch up with Sherry.

Sherry followed the sound of the crying. The noise took her to room 102, the same place her and Jake had been on their way to. She grabbed the door handle and jerked. Locked. The door required a key card. She fumbled for the card in her back pocket and once it was in her hand, she quickly swiped it in the lock. The crying from the room grew louder. "Hang on I'm coming!" Sherry shouted through the door, hoping whoever was on the other side could hear her. The lock clicked and she jerked the door open. The room was full of guns. In the corner was a little girl cowering on the floor, and not far from her was a zombie stumbling towards her. Sherry looked to one of the tables and spotted a pistol. She grabbed the pistol and checked the ammo before she aimed and shot the zombie in the head with one shot. The zombie dropped to the ground disintegrating into ashes. Jake appeared in the doorway behind Sherry. He was panting lightly from his venture through the maze of corridors. He swaggered into the room and saw a pile of ash spread along the floor. "Good job, Supergirl," he said, turning to examine a gun on one of the shelves before sliding it into the holster on his hip. Much better. Now he had a weapon.

Sherry put the gun away and went to the little girl, walking slowly as not to startle her or scare her more than she already was. It was the little girl from the airplane. How she had gotten here was somewhat of a mystery, but at least she was here and safe. As Sherry approached, the girl whimpered and tried to get as far away as possible by pushing herself into the corner. "Hey, it's ok. We aren't going to hurt you." Sherry stuck her hand out to the girl. She was hesitant at first but then too the older woman's hand. Sherry gave a warm smile to the girl. "What's your name?" she asked, helping her up.

"Lilly," the girl squeaked quietly.

"I'm Sherry, and that's Jake," she said, pointing to where Jake was standing.

Jake walked back to the door looking down the hall before leaning against the frame. He looked over at the little girl beside Sherry. And then turned back to the hallway. Sherry grabbed a shotgun from one of the shelves and strapped it on her back. She took Lilly's hand and was about to make her way to Jake when she heard gunfire. "Jake!"

**{Really hope you enjoyed this guys! Let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate if you followed/faved me and/or my story. Me and my incredibly amazing best friend worked really hard on this. We're huge Resident Evil fans and couldn't help but work on this for you guys. Like I said, let me know what you think and if you enjoyed it! **

** ~theWriterandtheArtist }**


End file.
